A Rock and a Hard Place: The Old Swordsman
Orders Given Akiye lounged on a long, leather couch staring at the ceiling but not really seeing it. Three others were scattered around the room, with Yajuu - the dark-skinned Homunculus who led them. Large Iba Ikari who filled the chair he sat in close to bursting and Kyū Senshi; the quiet annoying old-timer who acted like everyones least favorite grandfather. She had no idea why they'd gathered together or for what reason. The Imawashī's members rarely worked in groups larger than two, so for four to be present at once was something nearly unheard of. "... We've been given a new mission. One deemed of greater importance than our current." Yajuu said, tone commanding. He was the strongest, standing just below their leader, and his very presence made Akiye shiver. Though she carefully concealed that to keep up appearances. She would not give them the idea that she feared any one of them. But she was curious. "What could be more important than our current job?" She didn't know the details - those were a closely guarded secret between Yajuu, Kyū and the Shadōkingu himself, but the resources and the time spent told Akiye that it was important. "So why the sudden change?" Yajuu, answering as though in reply to the unasked question only served to frighten Akiye all the more. He had that all-knowing smile and his eyes shone with the promise that information would be withheld. "The Shadōkingu," He wrapped the name with contempt, "has finally given our target - or should I say targets - names." Iba's only reaction was a smile and cracking his knuckles, a sound that was too loud. It made her jump, and that only made him laugh. "... The lass is too jumpy," He remarked with a grin, "Easy on the eyes, though... So," He said, getting back to the topic, "who? All I need is names." Yajuu waved him aside with a lazy hand. "Kentaro Hiroshi. Jinta Kanō. Harumi Kazuki. Riki Nagakura." You have your names, so get to work. These orders come from the top, and you are compelled to carry them out." Akiye sighed in response and walked away, shouldering her zanpakutō quickly. "..." Silence filled the air all for the steady breathing of her companion. "Been spying long?" She asked the air. "Long enough to know that what we're doing now is the biggest mistake the Shadōkingu could make," If Yajuu had contempt for the name, Akiye's partner had utter rage. "That one... Kentaro is weak now, but in time he'll be just like his father." She turned, and with her male partner, walked into the shadows. "Could we use him?" The only response was a quick nod and a concealed smile... A Run-in with Fear "Kentaro! Duck!" And he did, barely avoiding the strike that almost took his head off. A hasty Sonído took him from the hulking fellows sword towards his friend Riki who had given him the warning. "Thanks for that, Riki," Kentaro breathed, sweat rolling down his forehead and lacing his silver-tinged-black-colored hair. His breathe came in slow, ragged breathes; caused by an earlier punch from the hulking brute in front of them. He had said his name was Iba Ikari, and the name he'd given - Nana Shadōzu - filled the youngster with a level of fear he hadn't known since he'd encountered the fearsome Averian during him time in the Rukon Patrol Teams. "Only this time, there won't be anyone to come and save you." He felt weak, like his knees were ready to buckle. "The... Imawashī...! How can we beat that? Look at him...!" He felt himself tumbling, then. But had no idea what caused it until Riki stood above him with Iba's zanpakutō lodged deeply in his right shoulder blade. The blond-haired youngster gave a strangled whelp, reminiscent of a wolves cry as the bulk of muscle caught him tightly by the throat. "You finished already? Bah! Your useless. The lot of you!" A roar filled the air, angry and vengeful. Jinta Kanō leapt through the sky, his spin kick catching the fellow square in the face; his grip on Riki lost. His zanpakutō was pulled free, and Jinta's own zanpakutō was a feather in his hands. The rose-haired youth flowed through pinpoint movements and motions, his sword cutting flesh with every strike! But Kentaro knew the act was futile long before Jinta landed the first strike. Iba was strong. Stronger than any of them. And the man knew it. Iba regarded Jinta like an experienced lion would a cub. "Hmmm? Is that all, brat? Really? Come one! My aged grandmother could do better, and she lost the power of movement in every area but her mouth decades ago!" The brute of a man rained blow after tortures blow on Jinta's body. His ribs, face, arms, legs and chest. Nowhere was spared and when he finally stopped, Jinta fell defeated with a thump. "No... way..." Kentaro thought, sharing a horrified look with Harumi. "Wait a minute. Harumi...? She isn't moving!" Her eyes were open, and her body was shaking with fear. And Iba was walking - walking! - towards her so casually, and with a dark smirk that Kentaro only had to spend a split second thinking to imagine what he planned. Something snapped inside and all hesitation left the young, black-haired Shinigami as though he expelled it with a breathe. Instinct took over - primal and bestial. He was a beast, in every sense of the word. He launched himself forward, not really sure if it had been him who'd given the command that set his legs into motion. His sword was bared, a single length of steel; like a long beasts fang flashing through the air. Steel met steel, and Kentaro's eyes narrowed on the figure of an old, gray-haired man carrying a daishō pair and a mocking grin that only angered Kentaro further. "Your names have been put forward for extermination, young one. The question is this: Will you stand and fight, or simply give in to your sad, inescapable fate?" "Kentaro! Don't listen to-" Harumi's voice cut off into a muffled scream as Iba's hand engulfed her mouth and half her face. "Such a pretty thing," He remarked. "Such a pity we have to kill you." His grip tightened, Harumi's body flailing uselessly in his grip. Her movements became all the more desperate until Kentaro lost all thought. He hacked and slashed, punched and kicked, but the old man was as immovable as a mountain. He deflected Kentaro's best strikes with idle movements of his wrist, never once using more than a single hand to knock aside sword, foot and hand respectively. "Is this all? It would appear you have chosen to fight. Idiotic-" .]] Something... blurred... past Kentaro's face. It was the only word to describe the movement. And when Kentaro refocused on Harumi, she lay in the arms of a a black-haired man with fare features and a kind face who Kentaro instantly recognized as Naibu Shizuka! "I would suggest you retreat." He directed a gaze of such intensity that even Kentaro found himself flinching under it. "Now." He never once raised his voice, but the Imawashī duo didn't appear even a tenth of the intensity that Kentaro had felt. "Naibu... I don't care why your here, but thank you." Iba, looking excited by the new arrival, hastily moved forward only for Naibu to casually block his fist with his opened palm. "I will not repeat myself again. Retreat. Now." To lend incentive to his request - strange, but that's exactly what it sounded like to Kentaro - Naibu caught Iba's right arm and threw him over his shoulder as though the mountain of a man was a rag doll and Naibu the child at play. Naibu moved again and placed Harumi's unconscious form beside the fallen Jinta and Riki, stopping momentarily to check the boys pulses. "Which of you are responsible for the injuries on these boys?" Anger and... an edge, as though the question itself was a blade capable of cutting entered the black-haired man's tone and when he directed a look over his shoulder his eyes shown with a level of hate and anger Kentaro rarely saw in the man. "Naibu's the strongest physical fighter I've ever known..." Kentaro thought, watching the man rise. "He even makes Kusaka look like nothing in comparison. With him, we might actually stand a chance after all!" The old man took a cautious step back and narrowed his eyes. "I've encountered many a strange occurrence in my long lifetime. But never have I saw someone whose spiritual energy is as weak and pathetic as yours throw Iba with all the casualness of a child at play. How, Shinigami-san?" Iba was shocked. His shoulders heaved with anger and his teeth were open in a snarl. "I'm not here to enlighten you with information regarding my skills." Naibu said, walking forward. He was the complete essence of confidence and readiness. "And you have yet to answer my question, Nana Shadōzu-san. I have already informed you once not to make me repeat myself, so speak quickly or die where you stand." His gaze flickered over Kentaro and within that singular glance, Kentaro knew to move. He used Sonído to take him towards the bodies of his friends where he began the slow healing process that would probably require the rest of the day and night to complete. He had skill in healing that served basic first aid, with any real injuries like the gaping wound on Riki's right shoulder or the internal damage undoubtedly suffered by Jinta requiring a lot of time, effort and energy on his own part to complete. But he set about his job with vigor, his friends lives the prize. The old man shared a surprised look with Iba before returning his gaze towards Naibu. "The Imawashī move as one. Strike as one. Defend as one. Bear responsibility as one. As a result, we are both responsible." It sounded like a lecture to Kentaro's ears, but he shook his head and focused on the task at hand. Naibu was powerful and would deal with this Iba character and the old man in no time at all. Naibu's face revealed a smile as he finally drew his zanpakutō - with a black blade, circular guard and all-black hilt wrapping; opting to leave the silver-handled katana in its sheath. "Just the answer I was seeking," He intoned, arms wide. "It means I do not need to take a gamble and kill only one." His movements were calm and precise, blade glancing against the old man's blade and then that of Iba's. Naibu danced the forms beautifully, every strike pinpoint and planned. The old man was skilled, Kentaro knew, but Naibu was faster. Stronger. More flowing. "The option to consider retreat is still open." Naibu uttered, knocking Iba back with a heel kick and the old timer with a single sword strike he barely blocked. "Leave now and I will not follow. For now. Go. Run away." And they did, Iba reluctantly. The old man quickly. "I was beginning to doubt their wisdom," Naibu thought, sheathing his zanpakutō slowly. "How goes the healing, Kentaro-san?" He called, walking towards him and the others. "Are you hurt anywhere?" "... I'm fine, Naibu. Jinta's got several internal injuries which I'm slowly mending, and Riki's wound has been dressed until I can do more. When Harumi wakes - she only lost consciousness - she'll be able to lend a hand." Naibu crouched down, a hand warily close to his zanpakutō for instant drawing if necessary. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. You'll hate him for it, but your father sent me to help you. Until now, I've been shadowing your group from a distance, watching encase this happened. I would have gotten here sooner, but someone with a fox mask slowed me down." Right then, Kentaro didn't care who had sent him. "You saved our lives..." He said, keeping his attention on the healing. "And for that, I'm thankful. But mark my words, Naibu, those men will pay! I will not stop until I've broken them beneath my sword. They will know my wrath for harming my friends... and Harumi." The last he said in a whisper, and Naibu wisely remained quiet... They had encountered the Imawashī at last, and their first meeting had been nothing short of disastrous... Next Story > Bestiality with a Kind Heart. Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:The Hidden Shadows Arc Category:Candidates for Deletion